Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a sink device, a source device, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) system, and a method for controlling the sink device, and more particularly, a sink device, a source device, a WLAN system, and a method for controlling the sink device capable of performing WLAN-based display.
Description of the Background
In recent years, with development of electronic and communication technologies, technologies using wireless communication technologies have tended to be widely used not only in the field of communication, but also in all the industry fields, including the field of service. Accordingly, a variety of services, such as, voice call, data transmission, and the Internet have been provided based on wireless networks. Examples of the representative wireless communication technologies based on wireless communication networks include Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro) and Wi-Fi (wireless local area network (WLAN) products that are based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards).
The Wi-Fi is one of the short-range wireless communication technologies based on the IEEE 802.11 standard and is a WLAN technology capable of enabling high-performance wireless communication by integrating a wireless technology with High Fidelity (Hi-Fi). The WLAN technology refers to a scheme of constructing a network using radio waves, infrared rays, or the like without use of wired lines when the network is constructed.
When such a Wi-Fi technology is used, portable computers such as notebook type computers can be wirelessly connected to be used in a neighborhood place. When the Wi-Fi technology is used, a plurality of PCs can be connected and thus large-capacity files, graphics, videos, and audio files can be transmitted.
In recent years, users could have make connection of Wi-Fi using not only portable computers, such as notebook type computers that use Wi-Fi, but also smartphones.
A device, such as, a smartphone or a PC, which displays a screen using the Wi-Fi communication, is referred to as a Wi-Fi display device. In particular, a Wi-Fi display device that supplies display information is referred to as a source device and a Wi-Fi display device that receives the display information is referred to as a sink device.
However, such a sink device mirrors only a screen uniformly supplied from the source device without reflection of a user's request or a use environment of the sink device and displays only the same screen as that of the source device.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a configuration capable of controlling event transmission of a source device in accordance with a use environment of the sink device. Further, there is a demand for a method for blocking undesired events of users or receiving only desired events.